Flip-flop!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following A Lot of Account Switching April Fools Flip-flop! 103 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 2 years ago Elaina Hyde woke up on the morning of April first. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She opened them to find herself in an unfamiliar room. Papers and clothes a few sizes too small for her covered the floor. A window was in the room. She stood and looked outside. She was still in London, wonderful, but where was she? She looked down and decided the clothes she was wearing looked good enough to wear as day clothes. She walked over to the desk, looking through some of the papers. She found a hairbrush. As she brushed her hair, she kept looking. These papers… they had her name on them. In her handwriting. She looked around. There were two doors in the room. She tried one across from the bed. Locked. She tried the other door, and it opened into a hallway. Across the hall was another room. And next to it was another. She peered down the hallway, and there were similar doors all the way down. She didn’t know where she was, but she definitely wasn’t at home. She closed the door and sat down on the bed. Where could she possibly be? Why did the papers have her name on them? She looked at some on the floor. Some of them were love letters to… Helen?! “What the Hell?!” She cried and threw them down, almost in disgust. “Why Helen…? Where am I?!” she muttered. There was a cape hanging off her… the bed. Next to it was a cane that looked a lot like… No, she lost that a long time ago! She picked it up and tugged at the ends, and, sure enough, there was a sword inside. She looked around the room for some sign of where she was. She didn’t want to leave the room in fear of what would happen to her… Alicia also woke up that morning. She grumbled angrily and opened her eyes. When she did, she saw the small, clean bedroom that surrounded her. But it wasn’t hers. She looked around, panic in her eyes and stood quickly. She ran to the closet. The clothes were small and old fashioned. What was this, the 1800s? She turned to the desk. The only things on there were writing utensils and a journal. She opened the journal, shocked to see that written on the pages was her name. And the date… “Huh,” she mumbled, “I guess it is the 1800s.” Where was she?! She glanced around and finally noticed the towering, half-built… machine-thing in the room. Nope, she was out. She walked over to the door, and opened it. Across the hall was a door. And next to it, was another door. The hall was full of doors. She walked out of the room, looking around the building. To anyone who saw her, she looked different. She was taller, her hair was less curly. She wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. A scowl was in place of her normal grin. Somewhere, some time else, another Alicia woke up. She stood up, stretching and yawning. Then she realized she wasn’t at the society. She looked around, panicked, and took in her surroundings. It was a bedroom, but not hers. It was still clean. There was a chair and a desk, and a closet. She opened the closet, and all the clothes looked strange. Blue pants and shirts with pictures on them. Something vibrated. She turned around. Weird glowing box thing? What? She backed away, leaving the room. There were stairs. She walked down them, nervous. A man’s voice called up to her, “Alicia? Is that you?” She froze. She knew that voice. “O?” she asked. “What? Who’s O? Are you feeling okay?” She frowned. “I… I’m fine. Yeah. Okay.” she walked to the voice. Where was she? She walked into the kitchen, looking around the house in amazement. There were so many weird things! She looked up at the man, and… That was O. He was definitely O. He had to be. He looked at her and frowned. “Alicia…? You look… Weird. You’re shorter, and your hair… Are you okay?” He asked. She blinked. “What?” Elaina woke up on a couch in a living room. She sat up quickly, looking around. The room was a mess, and… was that blood?! She stood and hugged herself, her eyes wide. Where was she?! “H… Hello….?” Helen entered the room, coming in through what appeared to be the front door, only… she didn't look like Helen. Standing several inches taller, this Helen had darker eyes and longer hair and seemed to be utterly exhausted, judging by the bags under her eyes and the slump of her shoulders. She froze at the sight of Elaina and stared, her eyes narrowing. “Who are you…?” Elaina turned around and smiled wide, then frowned slightly. “Helen…? It’s… it’s me, Elaina, why… do you look different?” She stepped towards her. Helen took a step away, a frown tugging on her lips. “You are not Elaina… How did you get in here? How do you know my name?” She demanded, wincing and pressing a hand to her forehead as a jolt of pain went through her temple. (I posted this today because you never know how busy I might be on saturdays.) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (I'm not sure how'd Kito fit in to this. But it seems interesting!) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (He could walk over to one of the girls at the society) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Elaina Hyde Guest • 2 years ago (Hm? I meant Elaina or Alicia...) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited ((Sorry! Thought this was on another discussion!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis lay in the infirmary, recovering from the gunshot wound Griffin had given him. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Finally, Elaina walked out of her room. She didn't know where to go, so she started walking. She finally reached a set of doors that read "infirmary". Well, that meant, like, hospital, right? Someone had to be in there. She knocked, bouncing on her toes nervously. The door pushed slightly inward, but she was too nervous to open them and walk in. She shouldn't have left the room. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Yes?" called Lewis. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, um... can I come in?" The voice was a woman's, unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "If you like," said Lewis. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She opened the door, glancing around. She spotted Lewis and blinked. "Oh, hello." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Hello, Elai--" He stopped in mid-sentence and tilted his head quizzically. "Elaina?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The woman frowned hard and stepped back. "How... do you know my name?" She asked softly, caught off guard. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Your soul felt halfway familiar... There's an Elaina who lives in this building," Weir explained. "But...that's not you, is it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "No, I... don't know where I am. My soul felt familiar?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "You're in the Society for Arcane Sciences," explained Lewis. "In London, in the late nineteenth century." He paused, seeming to look both at and through her. "You're not from this dimension, are you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She frowned hard. "Um, I wouldn't know... I live in London, in the 1890s... everything sounds right, but how did I get... here...?" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Frankly, I've no idea," admitted Weir. "But I've spoken with other lodgers here, and the place does seem to be a bit of a nexus for anomalous activity." He shrugged, and smiled. "What's one more?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina blinked. "Okay, well, I don't know what "nexus" or "anomalous" means, but there's another Elaina? Where is she, I want to meet her. I think she was writing love letters to my Jekyll, and that's creepy. We have the same name." She shuddered slightly. Homosexuals. (I can't take myself seriously, writing "homosexuals") 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "'Nexus' means 'center' or 'hotbed'; 'anomalous' essentially means 'unusual'. But, yes, there's another Elaina, this dimension's Elaina. She's shorter than you...younger, too. Hair's naturally brown. And, if you saw love letters of hers, she was likely writing them to Helen. Our dimension's Helen, if you have a Helen in yours." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, wonderful. She was writing love letters to... her Jekyll?" She asked, frowning hard and looking slightly disgusted. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Yes," answered Lewis. "I take it you're not a fan of Helen?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "No, no, I don't hate her. She's probably my closest friend. She's just... the person that made me and all, I was in her head once. And a lot meaner. But it's strange to think about dating her. Besides, she has a fiancé." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh," said Lewis. "That's a bit different from the way things are here. Helen's Hyde is called Hela. Elaina's an entirely separate person, and her Hyde is Elise." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh? Well, that's how it is at home, too... I was part of Helen, then we got seperated... I turned good, long story, then I got a Hyde, Elise, and Helen got another Hyde, Hela. That wasn't a very smart thing for either of us to do..." she grumbled. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago And some things never change, apparently... thought Lewis. "Is your Elise triggered by chocolate?" he asked, bemused. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She frowned, then raised an eyebrow. "... no?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Our Elaina's is. What is yours triggered by, then?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Nothing. She comes out whenever she wants..." she sighed. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "And you have no say in the matter?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Not really, no. Sometimes I can convince her not to come out, but..." she trailed off. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Conversely, can you come out whenever you want?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I guess I can, if I try hard enough. Sometimes it's just not worth the effort." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Fair enough," shrugged Weir. "What's your Elise like?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "She's awful and mean and violent..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "That's not unlike this dimension's Hela." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "My Hela, the one in my dimension, I guess, is 10 times worse than Elise... she's just... she... she controls everyone. She'll make you deals so she doesn't hurt the people you care about, but if you refuse she kills them... she's so awful..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Really?" asked Lewis. "You don't say. What do these deals entail? Would you mind giving an example so I may understand it better?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Recently, she made one with me. She said that she won't hurt Luther, my boyfriend, if she gets to hurt me..." she mumbled, then frowned hard. "If I'm here, where's the other Elaina? Is she in my dimension?!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I have no idea. I've been here in the infirmary since last night. But I suppose it's possible..." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I saw her clothes, she looks smaller than me... Hela's probably going to kill her!" Meanwhile, in the other dimension; Helen's ragged breathing began to die down as she lost consciousness, appearing to be merely resting for a moment before someone else opened their eyes. Hela rose to her feet, her lips twisted into a smirk below her charcoal eyes. “Hello there, little one…” Elaina looked up at her with fear in her eyes. This Hela looked scarier than the one she knew. “H-Hela…? You…” she trailed off, backing up. “Oh good, you know my name, too…” Hela chuckled and dipped her hand into her pocket, drawing out a sharpened knife. “You're quite an interesting specimen…” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Bloody Hell..." said Lewis. 'Can't even catch a damn break in the infirmary. He pulled out a small, round gadget from his waistcoat pocket. "Dr. Jekyll?" he spoke into it. "Have you a moment?" "Dr. Weir?" came a voice from the device. "Yes," answered Lewis. "If you're not busy, would you mind checking my current dimension and any related ones for anomalies? There's someone here who's not native." He chuckled. "Well, besides me. Newly arrived--some other dimension's Elaina or Helen. We're worried our own Elaina may've gone missing." "Right, then. I'll have to recalibrate." A small laugh. "It's never dull there, is it?" "Afraid not," replied Weir with a gallows grin. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina watched, smiling curiously. "That's an interesting gadget! How does that work?" Again, meanwhile. Elaina looked at the knife and gasped, stumbling back and falling onto the couch. She curled up, hugging her knees, and staring at Hela with wide eyes. “What's wrong, Elaina…? You seem frightened…” Hela stepped closer, running her finger along the flat side of the blade. “Surely you remember our deal…” Elaina whimpered, confused. “N… no…? Wh-what deal…? Hela, I don't even know where I am!” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "It's a transdimensional communication apparatus. Invented by the fellow on the other end, a different dimension's Dr. Jekyll. I've no idea how it works, frankly. Only that it does, and is quite useful." In another realm, Harry Jekyll recalibrated his Sensor Array. He tuned it first to Weir's current dimension, then began a sweep of others which might be related. While he waited for the results, he took the liberty of correlating the Jaunt Array with the Sensor Array. That way, in the event anyone needed to be teleported, the Jaunt Array would already be tuned to the proper dimension. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Huh. Well, that sounds handy. Sooo... trandimentional means... over dimensions? And communication means... communication. Apparatus means... device...?" She mumbled, mostly to herself. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Yes," confirmed Lewis. "It's a device for talking across dimensions. 'Transdimensional communication apparatus' is what its inventor calls it." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh." She smiled nervously. "I like words, sorry.." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "No apologies necessary," he said with a smile. "I like them, too." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh? Then we have something in common!" 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Indeed we do," he said with a light laugh. "Have any favorite authors?" 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "No, I just read. I don't remember authors." 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Still, the love of wordcraft is a joy in itself. English has a remarkable ability to be as fancifully elegant as any hothouse orchid, as sharp as a scalpel, or as blunt as a sledgehammer. A very versatile language." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina sat on one of the beds, smiling sweetly. "You're so smart!" She giggled. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago A faint blush and the slightest hint of a satisfied smirk accompanied his reply: "I'm in good company, then." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "What's your favorite poem?" She asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Yeats's 'Lake Isle of Innisfree', I'd say. Particularly the way he invokes the sound of lake water, of hearing it deep in his heart's core. Echoing a heartbeat, in its own way." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "That's my favorite too! It's so pretty... you're so smart, you sound like you could be a poet too!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Too practical for that, I'm afraid," he shrugged with a wistful sigh. "One has to make a living." He held Elaina's gaze. "But I'd wager you'd make a good one. Is that your vocation, in your realm?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She tilted her head. "Vocation? Does that mean... how much money I get?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "I suppose you'd call it your profession. The way you earn a living," Lewis clarified. "Weir?" came Jekyll's voice over the communicator. There was an undercurrent of urgency in his tone. "Yes?" answered Lewis, his demeanor shifting markedly. "I've located some of the anomalies, and taken the liberty of jaunting them out of harm's way." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Helen gives me money, she-..." she cut off when she heard the voice, listening. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Harm's way? echoed Lewis in his mind. "Very good," he replied to Harry. "You are in the infirmary, correct?" "Yes..." "Very good. You and your companion need to stay exactly where you are. Don't walk about the place." "Not a problem," said Weir, with a glance at his leg. He looked Elaina in the eye, as if to ask that she comply. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She nodded slowly. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she didn't want to screw everything up. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Jaunting now," came Jekyll's voice over the speaker. There was a flash of bluish-white light, and Elaina appeared in the bed adjacent to Weir's. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina yelped, grabbing on to the bed. "What the Hell?!" She cried. Other Elaina turned around and smiled awkwardly. "Hello, there." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago A young, wiry girl who couldn't have been older than sixteen stood beside the bed, blinking her lilac eyes in confusion. Her hair was dark as ebony and fell halfway down her back, a single streak of silver running from her roots to the very tip. "I... Elaina?" She asked, a bloodied cloth hanging limply in her hand as she shifted her gaze to each of the three in turn. "Where are we...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited "Harry?" asked Weir, unpleasantly surprised. "What the Hell?!" "Right, sorry," came Jekyll's voice over the com. "She was in close proximity to Elaina. Couldn't jaunt one without the other. Not to worry, though. She's not the one who caused the injuries." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Other Elaina grinned at her. "Hey, Nyx, how are you?" Elaina rubbed her shoulder, frowning hard and standing. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "I'm... doing alright..." Nyx responded after a moments hesitation, her eyes lingering on the man in bed. "Who's this? And you didn't tell me where we are." Beneath the back of the baggy grey coat she wore, there was slight movement and a faint rustling sound. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Dr. Lewis Weir," he said, introducing himself. "You're in the Society for Arcane Sciences. Elaina here," he explained, indicating the figure in the bed beside him, "is one of our lodgers. Speaking of which," Weir said, turning to his fellow patient, "how are you, Elaina? What's happened?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Oh, I... I woke up somewhere else, and Helen was there. But then she changed and it was Hela, and she was talking about some deal... and then she stabbed me..." the girl whimpered. Other Elaina frowned faintly at the girl. Love letters to Helen.. ew. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Nyx swallowed back a bitter taste rising in her throat as his words seeming to echo in her ears. Doctor. Sciences. "It's nice to meet you..." She said as casually as she could manage, studying Lewis while he turned his attention to the others. Of all the places to end up... She thought despairingly and bit her lip. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Oh, dear," said Lewis to Elaina. He turned his attention to Nyx. "Likewise," he replied. "Say...Nyx, was it? Would you please push my bed closer to Elaina's so I can take a look at the wound?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Other Elaina glanced at Nyx, then stood. "I'll do it," she said, pushing his bed closer to Elaina. Then, she sat by Nyx, giving her a worried look. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Nyx turned her head aside, lowering her gaze. "Yeah, uh... thank you, Elaina." She avoided looking at her friend and tucked the bloody cloth she held into her pocket. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Elaina had been stabbed in her right shoulder. "My darling girl..." said Lewis softly, shaking his head as he beheld the extent of the damage. Shifting to a more professional demeanor, he asked, "Can you wiggle your fingers, Elaina?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Other Elaina huffed softly, crossing her arms. Elaina nodded, wiggling her fingers. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Is... she going to be alright?" Nyx asked softly and rubbed the side of her neck. "I didn't realize she was in the house until she screamed." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "We'll see," said Lewis. He proceeded to treat the wound accordingly, asking the others from time to time to fetch particular medical instruments or supplies for him. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Whenever he asked Other Elaina to do something, she did it as quickly as possible, and gave him a flirty smile, clearly underestimating the seriousness of the situation. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Nyx helped point out what items Lewis had requested, avoiding going near him when she could. Occasionally, she'd give a shudder at the name of an instrument, taking a few moments longer to show Other Elaina. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Weir paid no mind to Other Elaina's flirty smiles, nor to Nyx's discomfort, instead focusing on the task at hand. At last, Elaina was properly patched up. "You'll need to take it easy, naturally," Lewis advised her. "But there isn't nerve damage, thank Heaven. It could have been much worse. For now, just rest up." He rolled over to his right, to lie flat on his bed. "And I'll do the same." •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina nodded. "I wonder if the whole dimension flip thing happened to anyone else... (LEWIS LEWISLEWISLEWIS) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Dimension flip?" Nyx repeated, having regained some of her color. "Is that what happened?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Lewis had just closed his eyes, but he opened them at Elaina's words. "What exactly is a...'dimension flip'?" he inquired. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Like... me and this lady switched dimensions?" (Lewis don't ignore me this is important. AHHH) 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Nyx frowned and glanced at her Elaina, nodding her head briefly towards the infirmary doors. Her eyes held a silent message: Let's get out of here. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Is anyone hungry?" asked Lewis, looking at each in turn. I never did get breakfast this morning... 'Won't do to wind up crabbit. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (LEWIS WHAT THE-- ARG!) Suddenly a small purple bird was perched on Lewis' chest. (I AM TALKING TO YOU. PAY ATTENTION TO ME.) Elaina smiled. "I'm pretty hungry!" She didn't seem to see the bird. Nobody but Lewis could. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited At the mention of food, most thoughts of leaving vanished. When was the last time I had a decent meal? Realizing she hadn't answered, Nyx gave a quick nod, fidgeting uncomfortably under Lewis's gaze. "Yes, I am." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Very well," said Lewis. He put his hands together and appeared to pop his knuckles. In actuality, he cracked the avian's neck. To my knowledge, there are no purely purple birds in London. "Let's eat then, shall we? I imagine lunch is nearly ready; it will be in the kitchen, down the hall. Would you mind bringing some for Elaina and myself?" •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (Oh wow, okay.) the bird vanished. Other Elaina nodded quickly, smiling bright. "Sure! C'mon, Nyx!" 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Alright..." Said Nyx, turning to leave alongside her Elaina. She paused at the infirmary door and glancing back uncertainly at the two patients before ducking into the hallway. "Do you know where the kitchen is?" She asked once they had started down the hallway. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "It's about halfway down the hall, on the right," called Lewis. "There's a plaque that reads, 'Kitchen'. 'Can't miss it." "How are you holding up, Elaina?" he asked his fellow infirmary occupant. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina smiled. "My shoulder still kinda hurts, but I'm okay." Other Elaina leaned over to Nyx. "Let's leave! You clearly hate it here..." (Too lazy to switch accounts so Alicia!) Other Alicia looked around, seeing two girls. She walked up to them. "Um, hello...? I don't know exactly where I am." She said. She looked like Alicia, but taller, and angrier. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Nyx frowned and promptly elbowed Elaina in the side, her tone exasperated. "No, we said we'd bring them food! I'm not going to just leave. Not yet." She turned her attention to the red head before them, blinking hard. "Alicia?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "I'm glad it was no worse than that," admitted Lewis. He did not easily let things shake him, but his concern for Elaina was almost...paternal. I'd wager those bloody Narrators are to blame for this mess... he thought. A dark look crossed his face. •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina smiled at him. Alicia frowned, then scowled. "How do you know my name?!" Other Elaina frowned. "You're not the one that we know... she must've been swapped, which means she's here! Nyx, Alicia's here!" 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "I don't know about that. Why would she be here, of all places?" Nyx responded and took Elaina's arm by the wrist, starting to drag her around the Alicia copy to the kitchen. "We can always ask that Weir fellow when we come back with food." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "You're a good sort, you know that, Elaina?" he reflected with a kind eye, his smile almost wistful . •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina smiled wider. "Am I?" She giggled. Alicia frowned and ran after them. "Wait, I don't know where I am?" Other Elaina sighed. "Go to the infirmary, Lewis'll tell you." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Elaina, free food, remember?" Nyx tugged on her arm sharply. "This can wait. I can't think hungry anyways." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "You are," he said with a gentle, knowing nod. Though I may be a wee bit partial... •Share › − Avatar Elaina Hyde Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Elaina grinned proudly. "Of course I am!" Other Alicia sighed and looked for the infirmary. Other Elaina glanced at Alicia, then sighed and kept walking to the kitchen. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy